


Letting go off you now

by Jaemin_smile



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Hurt, JaeMin, Let Go, Letters, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Short Story, heart breaking, jeno is mentioned, letting go, renjun - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_smile/pseuds/Jaemin_smile
Summary: They both read their letters and walked away in opposite directions
Relationships: Renjun and Jaemin
Kudos: 16





	Letting go off you now

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a sad one because I love angst. Don’t read it if you don’t wanna be heartbroken lmao

“Jaemin you got a letter” his roomate, Jeno informed him as he passed by him not forgetting to pass him the letter. Jaemin sighed in frustration it’s been months, 6 months since they started sending letter to each other.

Six months since they took a break. Jaemin read the letter slowly, his eyes scanning each word thoroughly as if the letter was going to vanish in thin air. Skimming through the letter one line caught his attention ‘let’s meet tomorrow at the cafe downhill.’ Jaemin could not describe the feelings he felt at the moment. Question ran through his mind as he read the letter again and again as if the words would change if he kept reading it. Not understanding his emotions he asked himself ‘should I be happy, excited, sad?’ However he didnot feel anything anymore, his heart was like a stone numb to all these feelings.

A day passed by as Jaemin questioned his sanity. He kept thinking about him. If he could turn back time he would change so many things in life, one of them included ever meeting him. Huang Renjun. The most beautiful man he had ever seen, his beautiful brown almond eyes filled with a huge galaxy in them. The eyes who often made Jaemin’s legs lose their balance whenever Renjun looked at him. His small little hands who often touched Jaemin and held him whenever he felt sad or sick.

Everything about Renjun was perfect. From his hands to the small little kisses he gave to Jaemin everyday. Renjun the schools president, the most busy person in the whole school while Jaemin the one no one wanted to know about. It was quite funny when people found out they were dating. The same people who had never respected Jaemin started acting like he was king. Just because he was dating the Huang Renjun, the one everyone admired. 

It wasn’t that Renjun was a bad boyfriend, not even in a million would Jaemin think this. It was just that maybe they weren’t meant for each other. Jaemin thought about it, maybe it was finally the time to accept the truth. He decided to manup and meet him. 

Taking heavy steps towards the cafe Jaemin started to have double thoughts. ‘Run away’ the voice in his head kept mumbling to him. But Jeno raised no weak bitch. He had to face him someday, be it today or tomorrow. He slowly opened the door of the cafe not ready to look up yet.

His eyes met Renjun’s as soon as he looked up. His eyes were teary and that’s when Jaemin knew it’s the end of them. Dragging his body towards the table Renjun was sitting on, he seated himself across him. Awkward air surrounded them when none of them spoke. Thankfully the waiter had come to take their order, both staring at the menu trying not to meet each other’s eyes settled on coffee.

It took a while when Renjun finally opened his mouth, if they were still together Jaemin would’ve joked saying Renjun now has bad breath because he kept his mouth closed for too long but seeing the atmosphere he stopped himself. “Hey” wasn’t the only thing that came out of Renjun’s mouth, not wanting it to be even more awkward Jaemin replies with a short “Hi”.

“Jaemin it’s been a long time isn’t it?” Renjun smiled softly, Jaemin looked up returning the smile answering with a small “mm”. Jaemin the one who could talk all day and not get tired was answering with short replies, maybe the world really was not on Renjun’s side.

“Uh.. well.. you see..-“ Renjun was about to say something when Jaemin interrupted him colder as ever.

“Don’t talk around in circles, be straightforward.” This broke Renjun’s heart but he knew that both of their hearts were now broken completely and there’s no way they can be mended now.

“Let’s break up. For real now.” These words were like a sword that stabbed Jaemin right in the heart. He had expected this but why was he still so heartbroken? Why did his heart still hurt so much? Why did he feel like crying till his eyes had no tears left?

“It never worked out between us. It never will.” Jaemin knew that Renjun was as hurt as he was but call it selfishness but he couldn’t see anyone else but himself.

At the end of the day Renjun still had chosen the presidential position instead of Jaemin. ‘Maybe somewhere in his heart Renjun would’ve been happy to get rid of Jaemin, one who talks way too much and consumes all of his time he can spend doing useful things.’ Jaemin needed to stop thinking too much.

“Yeah, maybe we were never meant to be together” Jaemin’s voice cracked as he spoke. If he broke down in front of Renjun he might regret it so he forced himself to stop himself from letting his tears fall down.

“I’ll get going then, goodbye I guess” Renjun said that as he slowly walked towards the door. It was better that Renjun had left before Jaemin, now he could cry all he wanted. Letting all of his frustrations out he cried ignoring all the eyes on him. He cried till his eyes dried up with no tears left in them.

He walked home unsteadily wanting to run away and never return home. He wanted to run away from his pain, Renjun And this world.

As he reached home, he received a text from the person he had least expected. Renjun. His finger trembled as he opened his phone and read the text. ‘Meet me at rose park at 5pm I’ve got something to give to you.’ Jaemin closed his eyes and fell on his bed trying to sleep his problems and pain away.

The next day, Jaemin arrived at the park searching for Renjun, he kept in his mind that this would be last they would actually talk. They might see each other in school but there are no chance that they would talk to each other anymore.

He saw Renjun sitting on the swing, his height was small so he looked like a kid making Jaemin smile just a little. Jaemin sat down on the swing right next to Renjun.

Renjun slowly looked at him and smiled softly. “Here” Renjun said as he handed Jaemin the letter he had written, his last letter for him. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe not but Jaemin too had written a letter for Renjun the day before.

It was there thing. Writing letters for each other.

Jaemin missed the warmth of Renjun’s lips, he wanted to kiss him so much. So he did. Slowly holding Renjun in his arms he licked his lips as if asking Renjun for permission. The kiss was slow and soft as if they were the only ones in the world, as if they only had each other.

Jaemin was now ready to let go off Renjun.

Maybe there would be a time when destiny would be in their favour as of now they both read their letters and walked away in opposite directions. Sometimes it better to let go off others to hold onto yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I guess Renmin shippers love angst a lot. We’re such heartbroken bitches 😔✊🏼


End file.
